Phineas and Ferb: a Tuff Adventure
by colbyleebrown
Summary: when Dr Doofenshmirtz Captures Phineas and Perry and Goes into The WOrld of Tuff Puppy, Ferb Must Team up With Dudley Puppy to save them and to get back home!  i suck at chapter summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb: a Tuff Adventure.

Chapter 1: The New World.

Note: This Chapter will be Mostly Ferb going into the tuff world to rescue Perry and Phineas but tuff characters will appear near the end of this chapter.

It was a regular summer day in Danville and two familiar kids were sitting under their favorite tree in their backyard bored out of their minds. Phineas Sighed "man. Ferb what do you think we should do today?" he asked. Ferb just shrugged and blinked his eyes. "yea. I thought so." Phineas sighed as they just sat there.

Candace wasn't there to as usual to try and bust them because of being at a week long trio with Stacey and Jeremy.

Suddenly the boy's parents Linda and Lawrence came out. "hey Boys. I'm just letting you know that me and your father will be at work a little longer as usual so we won't be back for a few hours." she said. Phineas just Sighed as He nodded "Okay." Linda and Lawrence were however in a hurry so they left saying goodbye.

Phineas sighed yet again and asked Ferb "hey Where's Perry?" he asked. Suddenly he sat up a little Excited. "Hey That's It Ferb!" he said as Ferb Blinked in Confusion. "We Could Find Out Where Perry Disappears to Everyday using this!" he Held up a Regular Looking Remote with a Black Screen. "this Thing Will help us find Perry

Whenever he Disappears. I Call it 'the Perry tracker!'"

He yelled excitedly as Ferb Simply Nodded. He then got it working and started down the street.

Meanwhile,

Perry Flew Through the Air on His jetpack on a mission to stop yet another plan of Doctor Doofenshmirtz. This Time it was To Stop Dr. D from eliminating all the Chocalate in Dansville for currently unknown reasons. He Approched the Building and he stepped on the ledge of Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated and approached the window and he slowly opened the glass and jumped in Quietly.

Perry Saw that Dr D. was Supposedly not there but he knew that by now a trap was sure to be set. He suddenly heard a rope snap and, Without Warning, a Giant Metal Cage Dropped out of Nowhere on him, Trapping Him. "Ah Perry The Platypus! I See You've Fallen Right Into My Trap!" Dr D. said as he appeared out of the shadows. He Laughed when he saw

Perry Giving him a Silent Sarcastic Look. "Don't Look At me like That Perry the Platypus! It's not nice!" he said as Perry just continued. Dr D. just sighed as he said "Okay. Let's just do this plan telling before you beat me again Perry the Platypus."

He Then Walked To a Giant Machine and another one. "Behold! My 'get rid of all the chocalte in the trite state area inator'!" he said pointing to a giant looking ray gun with a Picture of a chocalate bar on front. "you see Perry the Platypus, the reason that I'm doing this chocalate thing is because when I was little, my father wouldn't let me have any saying they were bad for my health. I'm perfectly healthy Perry the Platypus! Anyway, when I did try Chocalate, I tried working out, but

My weakness for chocalte has caused me to stop my workout progress. So I figured in order for me to start getting results, I eliminate all the chocalate in the tri-state area so I won't have to worry about being sold a bunch of them! Brilliant plan huh?" he asked as Perry Rolled his Eyes. Dr D. Sighed as he said "Unfortunateley, it isn't ready yet. I need to make a few adjustments to it so it will be ready." he said as Perry just got ready to strike when the moment came.

Meanwhile,

Phineas and Ferb were walking down the Streets of Danville Trying to Find Perry. "Wow. Perry must like going to this mystery place don't you Think Ferb?" he asked as Ferb Replied "Animals are Such Fascinating and mysterious Creatures." Phineas nodded and Said "Yes. Yes they Are." he said when Suddenly, the Perry Tracker Beeped, Meaning they Had Reached Perry's Location.

"Woa! I Guess We're Here!" Phineas said as they Looked the Name of the Mysterious Building. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated? Huh. That's a really cool name. Wonder What Perry must be Doing Here?" he asked as they entered the Bulding, not Knowing the Adventure that was about to happen to Them.

Meanwhile,

Dr D was Finishing his invention when the Doorbell Rang. "oh Excuse me Perry the Platypus, I've got to get that." he Said as he Answered. He opened the Door and Saw Phineas and Ferb Standing there. "hello Kids. What do you want?" he Asked as Phineas Answered "Mr Pharmicist I think our Pet Platypus is In This Bulding. According to out tracker, he's right in this Room"

Phineas said as Dr D. looked nervous. "First off, I'm not a Pharmicist and second, there's No Platypus-" he Suddenly Had a Plan. "I Mean Yes. He wandered in here this morning so I need you to get him for me" Dr. D said as he Allowed Phineas and Ferb in the Lab.

"Thanks" Phineas said as he and Ferb Looked around "Wow. Are you a scientist? An Inventor?" Phineas asked as Dr D. suddenly Took out a remote Control and pressed the Red Button. "You Could say that little Boy!" he Laughed when Suddenly Metal Cages Dropped on Phineas and Ferb. "he he. Good thing I had these extra Cages set up" Dr D. said when Perry Suddenly Noticed them and Sweated nervously,

Fearing them Figuring out his Secret Identity. "hey Perry! What do you want to do to Perry!" Phineas yelled as Dr D Laughed. "it's Actually Quiet Simple Little Boy." (I'm Gonna Skip a head to the good Parts). Phineas and Ferb looked outraged as Phineas said "That's Not Fair! Kids Want to Eat Fun Stuff like Chocalte and Candy! You Can't Eliminate them!" he yelled as Dr D Responded

"Life wasn't fair for me when my father wouldn't give me any, but I got over it." he retorted as he Suddenly Showed the other machine. This one was a Regular looking Copy Machine and Phineas Asked "What's that?". Dr Doofenshmirtz answered as he explained "it's my other Newest Invention called 'the other dimension-Ator!'" he yelled excitedly. Phineas Looked Amazed as he Asked "Whoa! There's Another World?" he said as Dr D.

Smiled Evily. "yes. You see when I invented it, I discovered a world full of animals that are like humans. So I figured I go there and team up with the Animal Bad Guys and Rule that New World and No one is Going to Stop me!" he cackled.

Perry knew that in order to Stop Dr Doofenshmirtz and to Rescue Phineas and Ferb, he would have to Reveal his Secret identity. He Suddenly Stood up and Pulled out his Fedora Which Shocked Phineas and Ferb. "Whoa. Perry?" Phineas asked as Perry Broke the Cage open with his Tail and Jumped out. "What's Going On!" Phineas Yelled as Dr Doofenshmirtz Smirked "Perry the Platypus Little Boy, is a Secret Agent!" he said as Perry Slapped him in the Face, Knocking Him Down. "You're a Secret Agent?" Phineas Asked Shocked as Perry Nodded as he Walked up to their cages and unlocked them. The two brothers walked out and were still shocked.

"anyways, I'll eliminate you children while I get my pland underway!" Doofensmhirtz laughed as a Bunch of Robots Appeared Blocking them From Stopping him. Perry Took out Two Laser Guns and Handed them to his Owners. "Good Idea Perry. We'll hold them off while you get the Crazy Pharmacist!" Phineas said as Perry Jumped in the Air, Avoiding the Robots.

Phineas and Ferb Began Blasting the Robots left and Right, making sure Perry Would Stop this Guy from his Evil plans.

Perry Ran up to Dr Doofenshmirtz as he smiled evily. "well Perry the Platypus, you Probally Think that you'll End Up Stopping me and leaving home. This time's, However, Different." He Said as Two Giant Robots Suddenly Dropped Out of Nowhere and Fought away Perry. Dr Doofenshmirtz Laughed as He Pressed the Button on the Machine Thus Eliminating all of the Chocalte in the City.

He Suddenly looked happy and cackled "Finally! My First Plan actually succeeds!" he yelled as Phineas and Ferb looked sad. "No! now we Can't Get any Chocalte!" he Yelled when a Robot Was About to Attack him But The Robot was Stopped by Ferb Blasting him, destroying him. "thanks Ferb." Phineas said as Ferb Nodded.

Suddenly the "Other Dimension-InAtor" was Lighting Up.

Dr Doofenshmirtz Smiled as He Said "the Machine is Ready. It's Time to rule ANother World" he said as His Two Giant Robots Launched Net Cannons At Perry and his Owners. Perry Jumped in Front of the Nets, But he and Phineas were Caught and pinned against the Wall in Separate Nets. Ferb Was Able To Dodge and Hide so Dr Doofenshmirtz Forgot about him.

"Since you and Perry the Platypus are my Enemies, I'll Take you Both With Me." he Said as a Blue Portal Appeared. The Two Giant Robots Grabbed the Nets and Walked With Dr D through the Portal. Ferb Guessed that this Knew World Might Have People Strong Enough To Help him, So he Knew He Had to try and Stop Dr Doofenshmirtz By himself. He Waited after a couple of Moments and Walked through the Portal, thus after he Entered, it Disappeared.

In Petropolis,

Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell had Just Stopped the Chameleon from Robbing the Petropolis bank and the Chief and Keswick Congratulated them. "Excellent Work Agents! You two are the Best Agents I've Had Since Jack." the Chief Told them as Kitty Smiled "Thanks Chief." She Said when Suddenly they Saw a Bright Blue Light Outside.

"What's Going on!" The Chief Yelled as Keswick answered "Whatever it is, We Better Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch- Check it out."

They Ran outside and the Light was Froma Blue Portal that Appeared in the Sky and a Strange looking Creature Fell Out of it. It Was Ferb who had Fallen Unconcious from the Fall. "Who's the Freak?" Dudley Asked as Kitty Glared at Him. "Dudley! We have to Help Him!" She said as Dudley Looked at The Unconcious Ferb and Poked him Several Times. "Hello? Freaky Creature?" he Asked as Kitty Slapped his Hand. "Dudley Stop!" she said as the Chief said "we need to get this guy to the tuff Nurses office Immediateley!". they all Carried Ferb into the tuff Building, Not Knowing the Adventure in Store for Them.

The End!

Hope you like it! I know it may seem suckish at the ending, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer Better.

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.s, Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas and Ferb: A Tuff Adventure Chapter 2

The Last Thing Ferb Remembered was when he followed the Crazy Pharmacist through the portal and he remembered falling unconscious on the street. As he was waking up, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and The Chief were Watching Him Worried and Confused at The Same Time.

"The Freaks Waking up" Dudley Whispered as The Chief said "what is this guy Anyway?" he asked as Keswick Researched. "I've Checked his DNA and he Talks, Walks, and does everything else we do. The Only Difference is he isn't an animal." Suddenly Keswick's Research Was Complete and he Looked Shocked at the Last of the Results. Kitty Noticed this and Asked

"What's Wrong Keswick?". Keswick Read the Computer Outloud Which Said "According to the Co-Co-Co-Co-Co-Computer, this Guy….." he Trailed off Shocked still by what he saw. "What is it Keswick?" The Chief asked as Dudley Guessed. "is he an Alien? A Deadly Robot From Evil Future? Cause if he Is I Can Take Care of him" Dudley Said as he Took out a bag and a wooden Bat, Ready For use. Kitty Sighed as Keswick Shook his Head. "he's From another World!". Everyone was Super Shocked but Dudley still had his Doubts. "So he is From another World. Okay." he Said as he Got Ready to Use his bat when Kitty stopped him. She yelled "Dudley Stop! He's Not an Alien and He looks like a good Guy!" she Yelled

When Dudley Clamped a Paw over Her mouth. "Quiet! The Robot is Waking up!". Ferb Sat Up, Rubbed his Eyes and Took a Look at his Surroundings. He suddenly looked scared by the looks of human animals and he ran into the corner and shivered in fear.

Dudley now was Convinced that Ferb Was on Their Side. "okay. Not a bad guy.". Kitty Walked Towards Ferb and Spoke Softly "It's okay. We Won't Hurt you. We're good guys." she said as Ferb Calmed Down. "it's Strange to See a Bunch of Animal Humans." he said as Everyone looked Confused. "What's a Human?" they said Together as Ferb sighed and Explained.

Meanwhile,

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had subsequently Teamed up With D.O.O.M

And they were Thinking of Ideas For World Domination.

"Wow. Talk about Great ideas. I have a new Friend! And From another World!" Snaptrap Yelled Excitedeley as Dr D. Laughed. "your now my only true friend Rat guy." He said as they laughed.

Nearby, Phineas and Perry were in a Cage together and Phineas Sighed. Without Perry's Weapons, he Believed they were Doomed. "talk about bad timing. Now we're in another world and we're doomed Perry. I Hope Ferb Finds Someone to Help us." Phineas said as Perry made his Platypus Noise.

"Yea. Until someone Rescues us, I guess we'll have to Stay Prisoners." he said When Snaptrap Appeared suddenly overhearing him. "That's Right triangle shaped kid! You'll be destroyed by your's truly" he said clearly pointing to him, His Men, and Dr D.

Dr. D Laughed at Perry and Mocked "not so Tough Now Huh Perry the Platypus?" he mocked as Perry Growled. They Went Back to Talking when Ollie had a Suggestion. "Say Boss. Why Not get our new Friend to Help Us Destroy Tuff?" he suggested as Dr D Looked Confused "What's Tuff?" he Said as Snaptrap Growled while Explaining. "it's a secret agency organization that Fights against Evil.

It's Beat us hundreds of times!" he Growled as Larry Scoffed and said "Actually That's Thousands of Times. Do math." he said as Snaptrap Glared. "Okay larry! What's 1 of you Plus a bunch of Sharks?" he Asked. Larry Sighed as he knew what was Coming up Next. He got on his swimming mask as he jumped into the Shark Tank.

Phineas suddenly Had Hope. "hey. If Ferb did follow us, I'll Bet tuff Will help him get us out of here." he said as Perry Did The Platypus Noise Again.

Back To Tuff,

Ferb had Just Finished Explaining a Lot About his World and How He had Gotten There. The Gang Looked Amazed, But Worried also For him at the Same Time. "Looks like your going a lot of Trouble to get your brother and Pet Back Ferb." Kitty Said as Ferb Nodded. "I Don't Know Where They Are. Are there any Villians In Town?" he Asked as Chief Answered For Ferb. "he'll Probally Team up With Snaptrap and Try to Take over Petropolis." he said As Dudley

Scoffed. "So what? It's just a Pharmacist and Snaptrap. We Just Go and Kick Their Butts and Send Ferb Back To his World." Dudley Said as Chief Shook his Head "We Can't Just Attack. It's too Dangerous because The've Got a Villian from another World on Their Side." He said as He Continued "We'll need To Train Ferb and Dudley to Handle Something like this." he Said as He Turned to Kitty. "I Need you to Train them because Snaptrap'll Likelley get Petropolis' Dangerous Villians To Help Them. Training will begin

In one Hour." he said as he and Keswick left the Room. Kitty Turned to Ferb and Said "Don't Worry Ferb. We'll Help you Rescue your Brother and Pet and we'll Get you Back Home. Promise." she Assured as Ferb Blinked and Nodded. Dudley Wrapped an Arm Around Ferb's Shoulder and Grinned.

"In the Mean Time, I Could teach you My Killer Moves Like my karate Chop, Hy Gee gee Punch, Puppy Punch and Other Killer Moves!" He Exclaimed as He Raised his Hand To Kitty. "HIgh Five!" he yelled when Kitty Punched him to the Ground in Response.

MeanWhile,

Dr Doofenshmirtz, Snaptrap, and Snaptrap's Men were Waiting For Someone. "So these Other Bad Guys are Powerful Enough to Help us?" he Asked when a Yellow Rabbit in a Tuxedo Stepped into The Room. "Right You are Freaky Pharmacist."

It was Jack Rabbit.

Then, a Chameleon in a Black Transformation Suit Stepped in "And me. I'm Going to Destroy Tough Also."

It Was The Chameleon.

Then,

A Dog villian With an evil Beard A Tuxedo, and an Eyepatch over his Left Eye and who Looked Exactly Like Dudley along With a Villianess and

Also Had an Eyepatch over her Left Eye and an Evil beard with a

Purple Dress and Looked Exactly Like Kitty Stepped into the Room.

"that Agency Will Regret Dealing With us". he said.

Was Doctor Rabies and his Partner in Crime Madame Catastrophe.

Phineas and Perry Looked Scared to See How Much Villians Ferb Would Have To Deal With.

"Wow. How's Ferb Going to Beat all of them By Himself?" He asked Perry Worried. Perry Responded With a Worried Platypus Sound.

Meanwhile,

Ferb Dodged a Karate Kick By Dudley and When Dudley Attempted to Do a Karate Kick, he Blocked it and Threw Dudley into a Training Dummy. The Chief Keswick Kitty and Dudley Were Amazed at Ferb's Strength. "Whoa. Your Not a Tuff Agent and Your Doing Great Kid!" Chief said as Ferb Smiled. "you've Trained me Well." he Said When

Suddenly the Wall Exploded and the Smoke Revealed all the Said Villians. "really? Then let's See how good you are." Snaptrap Said as Dr Doofenshmirtz Cackled "it's sad to see a determined hero gone." he said Sarcastically as They Got ready For Battle.

The End!

Also, part 3 won't be up for a while so quickly. It won't be up for a while but I won't abandon this story. As for my first one, I've run out of ideas on it and it's on hiatus.

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.s,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas and Ferb: a Tuff Adventure Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past Memories and new Present Battles.

Ferb, Dudley, and Kitty were shocked to see almost Every Villian Dudley and Kitty have defeated before. Dr Doofenshmirtz was the only one they never saw before. Ferb Glared and Said "that's the Pharmacist who took my pet and my Brother." he said Angrilly as Dudley and Kitty Prepared.

Ferb Glared at Snaptrap and Dr D. and asked "where are my brother and Perry!". Dr D. Smirked as the Chameleon Held up Two Cages. "is this them?" he asked as Phineas Shouted "Ferb! Don't Worry about us! You got to stop them!" he Yelled as Dudley said "Alright Kitty. Let's Get Them." Dudley said as he Charged Jack. Jack smirked and jumped behind Dudley and Kicked him into the wall.

Kitty Approached Madame Catastrophe and Growled. "WHy if it isn't the powerful agent Katswell." Madame Catastrophe ' mocked as She Prepared a Kick at Kitty. Kitty Blocked it with her arm and grabbed her and threw her into Jack. But when she turned around, Snaptrap and Fransisco fired a Net Cannon, Sucessfully Trapping her.

Dr Doofenshmirtz Cackled when Ferb Tried to Look Intimidating.

"Let Them Go or Else!" Ferb Demanded. Snaptrap and Dr D. Laughed as Dr D. said "Or Else What? I'll just Eliminate you To Save Trouble Little Boy!" he Said as he and Snaptrap Pointed Their Lasers at Ferb. Ferb Started to Back Away When the Chief Stepped in Front of Him.

"Ferb! You and Agent Puppy Get Out of here! We'll Hold them Off!" he Yelled when Keswick managed to Get Dudley and Ferb out of the Room while the battle with all tuff agents and the villians was Taking Place. Ferb Looked sadly at Phineas and Perry but Phineas Shouted "Ferb! Don't Worry About us! Get out of here!" he Yelled.

In Tuff Laboratory,

Ferb, Keswick, and Dudley were in Keswick's secret lab room.

"Come on Keswick. We Could have stopped them and rescued Ferb's Brother and Platypus!" Dudley yelled as Ferb Nodded his Head. "I'm Sorry. But there were just too many Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Villians to fight. Anyways, I've found out a way to get ferb back to his World. But it will only work on two people." Keswick Said as He Activated the Machine (that he invented off Screen). The Portal appeared and was Ready

For use. Keswick Continued the Plans. "you and Ferb could get Someone from his World to Help him stop the villians. They might be able to find you but hopefully you'll have a pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-plan by the time you get there. Good Luck." he explained when Suddenly Said "Perry." Dudley rolled his eyes and said "we know. You want perry and your brother back." he said when Ferb Pointed behind them. "no. Perry's right there." he was Right. They turned

And Saw Perry had managed to Escape, but Phineas wasn't so lucky. "So the Platypus Guys here a secret Agent too?" he asked as Ferb nodded. Perry Suddenly heard the Villians coming and Chattered. Keswick (Because of possibly Being part Platypus) Understood what Perry was Saying. "He's Saying 'The Villians are co-co-co-co-co- coming!'. you need to leave now!" he Yelled as Ferb Nodded and he, Dudley, and Perry Jumped into the Portal.

After they Left, Jack Rabbit, Dr. Rabies, and Madame Catastrophe Burst Into The Room. "Well Well Well. A Portal to Another World? How Convienient." Jack said as He Fired a net which Trapped Keswick against the Wall. "you can't! you'll bring harm to another world!" Keswick yelled as Dr Rabies Laughed and Said "that Fool Dudley thinks he's a Match for us? Well we'll see when we get there." He Said as He, Jack, and Madame Catastrophe Jumped into The Portal, Thus Destroying the Portal. Keswick moaned

And Said "I hope they can handle this!" he groaned as the Whole Tuff Building was Being attacked.

Dr Rabies Secretly Thought "that Dog has Guts. His Mom also hasn't changed one bit." he Thought as they Continued into the Portal.

In Danville,

Dudley, Ferb, and Perry Landed in the Lab of Doctor Doofenshmirtz and groaned from the Fall. Dudley looked around and was in a place he's never been Before. "Whoa. Is this that guy's lab? Cause if it is, it's really Cool!" He exclaimed as Ferb and Perry Nodded.

Ferb, after Getting a bunch of stuff from Dr D.'s Lab, said "we Need to Go to my House and make an Invention that will help us. But first, we need to see some people First." he said as Dudley Asked "But Won't People Freak out if they See me? A Super Hansome Talking Dog?". Ferb Thought for a moment before smiling in realization. "we'll act like you're my new pet dog." he said. A couple of seconds later, Dudley was on all Fours, Wearing a red Leash. He Scratched his Ears with his Foot and said "

This Leash Really itches." he Complained as Ferb Shrugged. He had Perry on a Leash too, carried the Bag of stuff they needed in his wagon(that came out of nowhere), and walked out of the Lab.

A Couple of Minutes Later,

Dr. Rabies, Jack, and Madame Catastrophe Landed in the Lab and Rubbed their heads from falling on their heads.

"Remind me to use the jetpacks next time" Dr Rabies Muttered as Madame Catastrophe looked at their new surroundings.

"this must be that kid's world. But how are we going to find him?" she asked as Jack Smiled and said "Don't Worry. He might have escaped but he probably didn't get far. If we don't find him, we'll capture his loved ones and make him surrender."

The other two Smirked but when Dr Rabies looked out the windows, he had something to say. "those creatures will not be pleased to see talking animals." he said as Jack once Again Smirked. "don't worry. Follow my lead when we get to that part."

(Cut to Perry's Hat)

Ferb Walked Casually down the Streets of Danville With Dudley on a Leash along with Perry. He Whistled and Dudley Whispered to Perry "How long do I have to stay like this?". Perry made his Platypus noise in response and Dudley groaned. "that'll take forever." he Complained When Ferb stopped

And saw his Three Friends Isabella Garcia Shapiro, His Second Best Friend Baljeet, and Frienenemy Buford in front of him.

Isabella smiled and asked her usual way "hey Ferb. Whatcha Doin?". Ferb looked back and Forth and Motioned them to his backyard. As they were In the yard out of ear sight, Ferb Nodded for Dudley To Finally Speak. Dudley Stood up and broke the Collar off. "Ugh Finally! I thought I'd never get out!" He said as Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella were shocked to see a talking dog.

"Whoa! The freaky Dog Just talked!" Buford Exclaimed. Dudley Glared at him and muttered "well your not so normal looking yourself".

Baljeet then asked Ferb where Phineas was and where they both were this whole time and how he got Dudley. Ferb Sighed and said "it's a long Story." he then sat them down and explained everything, like how they discovered perry's secret identity, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the new world, and the invasion of the villians.

Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella were super shocked. Dudley then Spoke up. Dudley then spoke up "okay. So we need to get something that'll help us rescue Ferb's Brother, the Chief, Keswick, and Kitty. And we need to save Petropolis." he said as Ferb nodded. "we'll need all the help we can get." he said as Buford and Isabella went to buy some parts for the invention that would help them save Phineas and Dudley's World.

Meanwhile,

Jeremy, Candace, and Stacey were Back from their Trip and were walking towards Candace's House. "So Candace. I had a really good time with you this weekend. Maybe we could go on another date tonight?" Jeremy asked as Candace blushed and said "ok Jeremmmyyyy." as they Continued Talking, Jack Rabbit Overheard them From the Roof of a Bulding and heard her mention bust her brothers Phineas and Ferb.

Jack's Eyes Widened as he Smirked Suddenly. He then had a plan to lure Ferb out of hiding.

As Jeremy and Candace Continued Talking, Stacey Smiled to Herself. "Typical Candace. Wonder if she'll get Love Sick after all this?" She Thought as they Suddenly Bumped Into a Stranger.

They Looked and saw something Strange about this Person. He was a Yellow Rabbit Human With a Black Tuxedo and Was Charming to Stacey, even a little to Candace. Jeremy Couldn't Help but Blush a little too. "oops My bad Kids" Jack Faked.

Stacey then Asked him "so Mr. Stranger, What's with The Rabbit Costume?" she asked. Jack Smiled and was in fake Niceness. "I'm doing a Movie based on James Bond. I'm Playing him to see what he'd be like as an Animal. And on my Way, I Ran into two Kids who had this thing to help me with." he said. Candace

Suddenly Got Suspicious and asked "did these 'kids' have Red and green Hair? And were they in a backyard?". Jack Smiled and said "Yes. Yes they Did. They said they could do a short film of me in my movie action. They said that their sister and her friends would be great and requested that I find her. Her name was Candace Flynn."

Candace then Quickly said "I'm Candace Flynn! I'm Candace Flynn!". Jack Smiled as he Said to Jeremy and Stacey "and you two must be her friends Stacey and Jamey." Stacey Blushed as Jeremy said "uh Actually I'm her Boyfriend and it's Jeremy."

Jack Nodded and said "Well I'll be glad to take you three to them. My car's over there." he Pointed to a black and White car that suddenly Appeared out of Nowhere. Jeremy's Eyes widened as he Asked Jack "it has Jetpacks!". Jack Nodded "Since I'm the James Bond Animal, I get Paid and get a real car with real rocket boosters. Hop in." they all nodded and Candace asked Eagerly "Can I invite my Mom too?". Jack Smiled as he Started the Car "sure. She'd be perfect. We'd need more actors though." then the car started and Jack Smirked.

The Plan was Working. Now all he Needed was the Platypus, Dudley, and The Boy.

Meanwhile,

At the Tuff Agency, Everything was Horrible. In Cages Tied Up were Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the Rest of the Agents at Tuff.

Snaptrap Laughed as Dr D Said "my My. That Battle was Fun but Easy to Win. I've never felt this powerful Before."

Phineas talked to Kitty and said "where's the other villians the dog, The Kat, and the James Bond Guy?". Kitty's eyes Widened as Keswick Confessed "after I sent Agent Puppy with Ferb and Perry, Jack, Dr Rabies, and Madame Catastrophe Escaped and Followed them. So Whereever Ferb is, Their with him." Phineas and Kitty Gasped as the Chief yelled "oh no! that means Ferb's World is in Danger! And so is ours!".

Snaptrap Laughed as he said "you Know! We were just gonna rule Petropolis! But Since you mentioned the Other World….".

Suddenly the doors opened and two Robots Carrying Dudley's Mom Peg Puppy in a cage Burst in. "hey Boss. WE got One more of Agent Puppy's loved one." they tossed her in Phineas and Kitty's Cage and while they Sent out Robots to Destroy Petropolis, Kitty Asked Peg "Mrs Puppy! Are you Okay?". Peg Groaned and Looked at Kitty and said

"yes I'm Fine. Your Dudley's Lazy Secretary Mitsy." Kitty Frowned "I'm Not his Secretary." Peg then Looked at Phineas and Said "are you a robot?". Phineas Smiled and said "No Mam. I'm from another world and I'm a human." Peg Rubbed her head and said "that cage must've messed with my head."

She then Looked around and Asked "What's Going On? And Where's my Dudley?". The Chief Sighed and Said "Agent Puppy's in Phinea's World helping to Save ours and to prevent his from being destroyed. Unfortunately, a Former Tuff Agent, Madame Catastrohe and Dr Rabies Followed them." Peg's Eyes

Widened as she said "No. Dr rabies Can't be that Bad. He's never been like this Before." This raised Questions as Kitty asked "What do you mean? and how do you know Dr Rabies?".

Peg Sighed as She confessed "I Know Him Because….He's Dudley's Father." This Shocked Everyone and Peg was Secretly Glad that Dudley wasn't there to find this out. At least for now he didn't.

"he Suddenly Turned Evil For Some Reason and He Left When Dudley was Born. I Never told him and he Told Me he was a Secret Agent." Peg Sighed. The Chief Suddenly Remembered. "Of Course! I Forgot that Before he Turned Evil, Dr Rabies was a Great Tuff Agent! If We turn him good Again, we Can Get him to help us save Petropolis!"

The Chief Said as Kitty Suddenly Remembered "and I Remember when He Knocked my Sister's Memory Blank. Then She Became his Sidekick and she Renamed herself Madame Catastrophe." she Sighed. Phineas Looked Bad for them and Said "Wow. I'm Sorry about that for you guys. After we Escape I'll Help you Guys. I Promise." They Smiled as The Villians Continued their Plans.

Back to Danville,

Dudley Looked Eager to See what Ferb had Invented and said "What is it What is it what is it?" He Asked. Ferb Pointed to the Sign That Said "Do Not Look until it's Done.".

Suddenly, Isabella Shouted. "Ferb! Your Parents are Back! Hide it!" She Said. Ferb nodded and Pulled a Lever that hid The Machine Underground. "Hey Boys. We're Back." she suddenly saw Only Ferb, his Friends, and a Dog in a Black Shirt. "

"Uh Ferb? Where's Your Brother and Where'd you Find this Dog?" she Asked. Ferb Shrugged and Said "Phineas went to Walk Perry and I Found this Dog wondered in here looking Hungry."

Lawrence then Asked "then Why's he Wearing a Black Shirt?" Isabella said "he looks Great in it Dosent he?". Lawrence and Linda Shrugged and suddenly Linda's Phone Rang. "Hello? What? Today? Alright." she Hung up and said "I'm Sorry kids but I have to work again a little early. So does your Father." Ferb Nodded as Linda and Lawrence Left. Buford

Suddenly said "When Will this Thing Be Done?" When Ferb Answered "It's Completed.". Suddenly they heard a Voice "And so is your lives Kiddies". They Turned and Dr Rabies Appeared out of the Tree along with Madame Catastrophe Which Freaked the Three of Them Out. Madame Catastrophe Smiled Evily as She Looked at Ferb's Invention.

"I'm Sure this Will Come in handy." she said as She and Dr Rabies Trapped Baljeet Isabella, Ferb, and Buford in Nets. The Only Ones Free were Perry and Dudley.

Dudley Glared as Dr Rabies Smirked "hello Dudley. Haven't seen you in a while. And since you were born". he said as Dudley Stopped "Wait What do you Mean?". Dr Rabies Smirked and said "I Know your Mother's Name is Peg Puppy and What your Birthday is." Dudley Stopped and asked "What do you mean?"

Dr Rabies suddenly stopped. "Maybe Next time." He said when Dudley Growled and Charged him. Dr Rabies Laughed as He Easily Dodged Dudley and Fired a Laser at him.

Perry Brought out a Laser and Stopped the laser. Madame Catastrophe Smirked as she Brought her Claws Out. "This Won't take Long." she said as she Lunged Forward, Preparing a Kick at Perry. Perry Dodged And Took his hat and used it to hit Madame Catastrophe against the fence. He got his hat back and Charged her. She Smirked and Took a Net out and Fired it at him.

Perry Dodged causing it to trap Dr Rabies Instead.

Dr Rabies However Quickly Broke Free and this time Fought Perry While Dudley Fought Madame Catastrophe.

The kids all watched this and were amazed. "Wow. This fight is pretty awesome. Hope Perry and Dudley Can Beat them." Isabella said as Buford Ferb and Baljeet Continued to Watch.

Dudley Charged on all Fours at the Villianess when She Laughed and Said "Please. How stupid are you Agent Puppy?". She Stood there while Dudley Lunged at her. As he got Closer, she Jumped and Scratched him Hard, Temprarily Stopping him. He Howled in Pain and Madame Catastrophe Trapped him in a net. Now Perry was All Alone.

Dr Rabies Laughed and said "Serves you Right Agent Dudley Puppy. Now a Weak Platypus is Supposed to Stop me?" he said when Perry Suddenly Kicked him in the face Knocking him Down.

Madame Catastrophe Ran towards him but Perry Turned and Dodged Her. He Landed Behind Her and Knocked her down to the ground. He Panted, Knowing this was difficult.

The Kids Cheered for him along With Dudley "Come on Perry!" Get them!" "Stop Him!" Dudley then Yelled "Stop those freaks!".

Suddenly Perry Was Trapped in a cage from out of Nowhere and Everyone looked up to See Jack jump down From the Roof.

"Hey Who's the Rabbit?" Buford asked as Jack Loaded Perry onto his Flying Car. "Don't Worry kids. Soon you'll be brainwashed and I'll let you live by working for me." he replied as he For Some Reason Freed Dudley.

Dr Rabies and Madame Catastrophe were angry. "Why did you Free him!" Madame Catastrophe yelled.

Jack Smiled as he Looked at Dudley. "I wanted to See if Davey Could beat me this time like he says he could." Dudley Smirked as he said "Big Mistake Jack. Let's Do this!" he Yelled when he lunged his Foot at Jack. Jack Yawned as he Simply Easily Blocked the Kick. He then Effortlessly Grabbed Dudley's Foot and Threw him To the Ground. Dudley Wiped his Face of Blood and stood Back Up "I was Just warming up." he replied as he Yelled "Hy Gee Gee!". he tried punching, Kicking, head butting Jack But the Rabbit Easily Blocked and Dodged the moves.

Dudley Panted while Jack wasn't even out of Breath. Baljeet Looked Worried and Said "he's Getting Beatin badly."

Dudley Grunted and Dug a Hole disappearing into it.

Jack Smirked and Jumped in the Air. "I Call this Move 'the Rabbit quake'" he said as he Landed and his Foot and Fist Hit the Ground Hard, Causing a Quick Earthquake. The Impact Caused Dudley to Fly in the Air From the inside of the ground and Jack Decided to End the Fight. "it's been Great Dippy, but it's time to end this" he said as He Raised his Fist and Said "I Call this Other move 'the Rabbit Punch'." he Then

Punched Dudley in the Face Knocking the Dog Unconcious.

While This Was Happening, Perry Managed to Free only Ferb and himself and When they Weren't Looking, He Knocked Down Dr Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. Jack Unfortunately Caught him and Trapped him and Ferb against the Wall With Rope.

He Smirked as he Loaded everyone on the car and Got in along with Dr Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. He said "Their not Worth Taking.". The Villians then Drove off, Leaving Ferb and Perry. "that was an Excellent yet Violent fight" Ferb Said as Perry Managed to break them Both Free. Perry Seemed to know Where they Were going and he Motioned Ferb To Follow Him. He Went to the Side of the House and a Door Suddenly Opened. Ferb and Perry jumped in, with the door Quickly Closing.

Major monograms lab,

Perry Landed in his Chair with Ferb Standing Quietly Next to Him.

The Screen Turned on as if on Que and Major monogram Appeared. "Ah Agent P. I've heard the Trouble according to your Long Absence." he Then Looked at Ferb "and I Understand that your Identity has Been Discovered. Normally I Would Do Something about that, But Because of Danville being at Stake, I'll allow you to stay with your Owners."

Perry Sighed in Relief.

"However, your owner right there and his friends have to swear not to reveal your identity to anyone else."

Ferb Nodded and Saluted Saying "Yes Sir."

Major Monogram Smiled and said "okay Agent P. go out there and save Danville and the Other World. Good Luck."

Perry Saluted and Grabbed Ferb's Arm and Ran to Rescue the Others.

Carl's Voice Rang out.

"am I Right about the Other World sir?".

Mm Sighed and said "yes Carl. Your Right as Usual and I'm Wrong."

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, and Dudley were Strapped to Tables with metal Straps. Candace Struggled in her bonds and said "ooh when this is all over, Phineas and Ferb Are really busted this time!" She growled. Dudley Groaned as he tried to Break Free. "Ugh. This is too Hard." he said.

Jeremy and Stacey still Couldn't Believe all they had found out. "wow. I can't believe they're from another world and Perry's a Secret Agent." Stacey Nodded and Sighed "and we're About to be Brainwashed Too. I Wish I had just gone Home."

Jack smirked as a metal helmet Dropped on Dudley's Head.

"Alright. Enough Talking." he said. Isabella's Eyes Widened and she and Baljeet Yelled "What are you Doing to HiM?".

Jack Snickered and Answered "I'm Gonna Drain his Brain of Tuff's Top Secret's and Sell them to Super Villians. After I Do That, I'll Brainwash the Rest of you and drain Kitty's Brain too when we Get Back." he said as he Pulled the Lever.

Dudley watched in fear as his brain was Being Drained.

Nothing could Save them Now.

The End!

This Took a While to Complete. Sorry if I Barely Included some of the other villians in this Chapter. It will happen next chapter. Promise. Sorry if this is kinda Lame at the beginning but I was a little tired but I managed to complete this. Part four won't be up for a while, but I won't abandon this Story. Hope you Liked It!

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.S.,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas and Ferb: a Tuff Adventure Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: New Allies and New Battles.

Everyone Watched in Fear as Jack Drained Dudley's Brain. Dudley Did his best to resist, but the machine was taking a lot of the secrets of tuff.

"Ugh! Must Resist!" Dudley Groaned, as he tried to break free to no avail.

The others watched as Candace Said "Wow. I might not even get the chance to bust my brothers after he's finished."

She said as Baljeet looked terrified "oh Pore Puppy. That Rabbit is as bad as Buford's Wedgies." he said

As Jack looked at the machine and smirked. It was about one row away from being Completed. He turned and Looked at Dudley and said "after your done Dinky, I'll take care of your friends and get them to work for us. Then the world shall be ours!" he Snickered when a Brown Fedora

Flew out of Nowhere and Hit Jack in the face. He fell and his arm accidentally hit the lever, thus shutting the machine off, Destroying the machine, and saving Dudley's life.

Jack Rubbed his Head and replied "What the? Who Did that?".

Stacey Managed to Turn and her Eyes Widened as she Pointed "guys Look!". Everyone turned and saw Perry as his Fedora Flew Back on his Head. He Stood there as Jack Stood back up and Glared at him. "You! I don't know how you got in, but I'll be Glad to Drain your Brain of your agency's top secrets and kill you after that!" he snarled as He Charged Perry.

Perry Jumped in the Air and Fired a Laser at Jack.

Jack dodged and Fired Two Lasers at him. Perry Dodged and Dodged again until Jack's Lasers were out of power.

"AH Drat!" he yelled when Perry Suddenly Appeared and kicked him in the face. Everyone Cheered for Perry to win as Buford Said

"Wow. And to think I thought he was just a boring platypus."

As Perry Kept Jack out for a Few Seconds, he Jumped and pushed the red button that Freed everyone from their bonds.

Isabella Smiled and Cheered "We're Free!" she Said when Suddenly,

Doctor Rabies and Madame Catastrophe Came Walking in and Saw the Whole Thing. "What! How'd they Get Free!" Madame Catastrophe yelled as Dr Rabies Glared at Perry. "it's that Platypus! I Knew we Should have disposed of him! We'll do it right now!" he Growled When Dudley Stepped in his Way.

"Not on my watch you Won't!" he declared as Isabella, Jeremy, Candace, Stacey, and Buford Stood By him. Baljeet tried to Look Brave, but got Scared and Hid behind a Machine.

"your'e not going to hurt him as long as We're Around." Isabella Said as Buford nodded. "and I Get to Beat Something up Besides Baljeet."

Dudley Smirked as he said "I'll handle Dr Rabies. You guys take care of her and Jack." he said when Suddenly Cages Dropped on Buford, Jeremy, Stacey, and Candace. The only ones left were Dudley, Perry, Baljeet, and Isabella.

Dudley Charged Dr Rabies who Laughed "Finally! I think your actually trying!" he yelled as he Charged on all Fours At Dudley at a Fast Speed. They Both Collided, creating a Temporary Explosion because of their Speed. The Smoke Went over to the Trapped Heroes. "Ugh! I'm Really gonna Bust them now!" Candace Said as She Coughed.

Jeremey Sighed and said "How Are we gonna Get Free?" he asked as Buford Shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather watch this then try to get out of these nets."

Meanwhile,

Baljeet and Isabella Were Approched by Madame Catastrophe who hissed and Showed her Claws. "Hello Kiddies. Which one wants to get eliminated first?" She Asked as Isabella Glared.

"a Fireside Girl Never Surrenders to Evil." Baljeet nodded even though he was Nervous. "Y-y-eah. I'm Not Scared of you."

Madame Catastrophe smirked and Made an Intimidating Glare at him, scaring him immediately. Baljeet Yelped and Hid Behind a Machine. Madame Catastrophe then held her Claws high and Charged at Isabella. Isabella Smirked and Brought out her Patch.

"For the Fireside Girls!" She Yelled as She Whipped it in the air.

It Wrapped Around Madame Catastrophe's Foot and Isabella Flung her into the Wall. Madame Catastrophe Groaned and Rubbed her head. "Impressive. But that's not enough to Beat me!" She Snarled as She Ran at Isabella Again. Isabella smiled as She Whipped the Patch Around Various Machine's Making it like a fight Ring.

Madame Catastrophe Tripped over the line and Landed Flat on her face. Isabella Smirked and Brought out her candy log. "Have Some Candy!" she said as She Flung them at the Cat.

They Hit Full on which Sent Madame Catastrophe into the Wall.

She Groaned in pain as she and Isabella Continued Fighting.

Meanwhile,

The Collision had Sent Dudley and Doctor Rabies on the Roof of Doofenshmirtz evil Incorporated. Dudley Groaned when he Looked up and Saw Doctor Rabies. Dr Rabies Smirked as he Raised his Foot. "Think Fast!" he said as he kicked Dudley.

The Force almost Sent Dudley over the Building, But he managed to Grab a Piece of the roof, so he was now Dangling on the roof, about a thousand feet above the Ground. Dudley Shook as he said "Must. Not. Look. Down." he muttered.

He looked up and saw Dr Rabies ready to attack, which would send him down, thus Killing him.

"So this is it? I didn't think I would ever see you this last time." he said as Dudley asked "Alright. What are you talking about? And What's with all these Riddles?" he demanded as Dr Rabies Smirked. "ok. I was there when your dad left you Dudley. He was a good guy and a tuff agent. I…..took care of him for being a good guy." he said as Dudley's Eyes Widened. "No. you-you- You killed my Father!" he

Screamed. Dr Rabies Smirked and Said "No Dudley. I Am your Father."

Dudley's Jaw Dropped as he Screamed "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! You're my father!".

Dr rabies Nodded and said "that's right. How do you think you look like me? Where you got your fighting skills from?" he asked as Dudley asked "Why did you turn to the Evil Side? Why weren't you there for me and mom?".

He Suddenly Noticed a Sparkling Blue Thing in Dr Rabies' Pocket. "hey what's that in your Pocket?" he asked as Dr Rabies Answered "it's called 'the diamond Bone'. it's worth a thousand dollars. That's why I kept it all these years." he said as Dudley remembered

When he was little, that the Diamond Bone had Been stolen from the Petropolis Bank of forbidden stuff but was never recovered. He also realized the effects of the Jewel. If the first Dog that touched it, they would be cursed and have their personalities changed.

Suddenly,

Dr Rabies Smirked and Said "all Right. I'll tell you what happened Dudley." he Said.

**Flashback**

It shows a regular Day in Petropolis city. And The Chameleon was Running away From Tuff Agent Dr Rabies.

"Unhand that Jewel Chameleon!" Dr Rabies Orders.

"Never! If you want it, then you'll have to pry It from my dead Tail." Chameleon Retorts. Dr Rabies Then Takes Out a Laser and Fires. The Laser Hits Chameleon who Let's Go of the Jewel.

Dr Rabies Jumped and Grabbed it, but then the Jewel started to Shine bright and Dr Rabies Felt a Surge of Pain.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH! What-s Hap-pe-nin-g!" he yells in pain.

Chameleon Smirks and says "That jewel will change the first Two People who Touch it into Evil people. So your' becoming a Bad guy Tuff Agent." he Says as he Transforms into a Bird and Flies away.

The Glow lasts for another Full minute until it Knocks Dr Rabies Unconcious. Jack Rabbit was Walking Buy when he saw the glow.

(he's a retired tuff agent when this happens). He runs and Sees

The Unconcious Dr Rabies. "hold on my Good man! I'll get that for you!" Jack says but as soon as he Grabs it, the same thing happens to him.

They both woke up a couple of minutes later feeling evil then.

***End Flashback***

Dudley realized that if he destroyed the jewel, then Jack and Dr Rabies Could become Good again and help them save Danville and Petropolis.

Dr Rabies Suddenly said "I've Revealed Too Much. Bye Bye Son." he says but when he gets ready to knock Dudley off, he is kicked to the Ground From Behind. The Person is Revealed to be Baljeet who had the Courage to Fight one of the Villians and To Save Dudley's Life.

"Take That You Mean Dog!" he says as the Diamond Bone Drops out of Dr Rabies' Pocket. Dudley Got up on the Roof and Grabbed it.

He looks at Baljeet and Smiles "thanks Kid. You really saved my life there." Baljeet Smiles and says "it was no trouble. Being bullied caused me to get tough."

Dudley nods and Raises the Bone. "okay. Bye Bye Cursed bone!" he yells as he Smashes the Thing to the Ground.

As Soon as it Breaks into pieces, Dr Rabies Cries in pain for a couple of Minutes. In the Lab,

Jack Dodged another Punch By Perry when Suddenly he Feels the Same Pain that Dr Rabies was Feeling. This Confused everyone as Stacey Says "What's Wrong with him?".

On the Roof,

The Pain Stopped as Dr Rabies Wakes up.

Dudley Pushed Baljeet behind him as he Raises his Laser ready for use. "stay Back Kid! This Could Get Ugly."

Dr Rabies Woke Up, Weakly Opened his Eyes and Saw Dudley and Baljeet. His Eyes widened as he Stood up. Dudley got ready, thinking he was about to attack. "he's gonna do something! Stop Him Dudley!" Baljeet says when Dr rabies' Eyes Widened.

"Wait a Minute. Son? Is that you?" he asks as Dudley Lowers his laser gun. "Yeah." he says as He was Suddenly Hugged by Dr Rabies.

"Son! I Haven't seen you since you were a little puppy!" he says as Baljeet says "but you were just Trying to Kill us." Dr Rabies Looks Confused and says "what are you talking about? I'm a good guy."

Dudley sighed in Relief, after realizing his Dad was a Good Guy Again. "you were turned evil by a jewel but I got rid of it by now." he says as He and Dr Rabies Hugged, father and son reunited.

Baljeet wipes a tear from his eye and smiles "this is very touching it makes me want to cry." he says.

In the Lab,

Everyone Stared at the Unconcious Jack Rabbit Until he wakes up Groggily.

"Ugh! What happened? And Why am I in a lab?" he says as Jeremy answers "you were a Bad guy Remember?" he says when Madame Catastrophe Snarles "Big Deal! I'll Still kill you kids Anyways!" She says as she Points a Laser Cannon at Isabella.

Isabella's Eyes Widened "oh no!".

Madame Catastrophe Smirks and Says "say nighty night kids."

When Suddenly the Laser Cannon was Blown up by a laser.

"I Don't think so." they all Look Up to See Dudley, Dr Rabies, And Baljeet Jumping from the Roof. Candace looks surpised and Asks "he's a good guy now?". Dudley Smiles as Dr Rabies answered "Yes. Yes I am. And we're Gonna Stop her from destroying this world." Jack Gets up and says "I still don't know what happened, but I'll be glad to get rid of any bad guys." he says

When Madame Catastrophe Snarles as She Pointed yet another Giant Laser Cannon at the Whole Group. "good guy or not, I'll still kill you all!". suddenly a Robot Dog Appears out of Nowhere and Tackles Her. It Wraps Madame Catastrophe up in Rope and Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford Recgonized it. "It's Cujo!".

The Rest Said Together "Cujo?".

Cujo, after Tying up Madame Catastrophe Succesfully,

Runs back outside. The rest of everyone Follows and sees Ferb who had Cujo, but was on top of a Giant Cujo and Behind him was an Entire Army of Cujo's and he smiles and says "Sorry I'm late." The rest Looked amazed as

Candace Speaks up "Whoa Whoa Whoa! So this is what your were building this whole time while we were being Tortured!"

Ferb Shrugged "Yes. Yes it is."

Everyone Smiled after seeing the Cujo Army which Would Be Enough to Save Petropolis and To Prevent Danville from meeting the Same Fate.

Dudley Spoke Up "Well What are We Waiting For! Let's go Save my World!". everyone Cheered and Ferb Activated a Portal using the 'Other-Dimension Inator'. Everyone Jumped through the Portal, Bringing the tied up Madame Catastrophe and the Entire Army of Cujo Joining them. The Portal Disappeared as soon as the last of the Army Jumped in.

In Petropolis,

Snaptrap, the Chameleon, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, and Snaptrap's Men Were in the now More Cool Looking D.O.O.M Headquarters.

Tuff now was Being Controled by powerful Robot Agents invented by Dr Doof and the Chameleon. All the Captured Tuff Agents had been brainwashed to work at the tuff Building. In the D.O.O.M

Room in Cages were Phineas, Kitty, Keswick, Chief, and Peg Puppy.

Snaptrap Laughed as they all Watched Movies. Norm Came up to them with a Plate of Cookies and Milk. "Who Wants Cookies?" he asked. Snaptrap and the Others grabbed them and he laughed "you know, your inventions have helped us get more time off.

I love your world stuff best friend!" Snaptrap Said as Dr Doof blushed. "me? That's nice. I've never had a best friend before in my life! I'm Glad I came up with this plan!" Dr Doof says as he and Snaptrap Laugh. Chameleon Interuppted. "I hate to interupt your laughter, but what new Law Will there be in Petropolis Now that it's ours?." Chameleon asked as Olly suggested "You could

Have People Worship you every time they see you."

Snaptrap thought about this and grinned. "yeah! And I could order all Cheese to be Destroyed! Perfect! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Snaptrap laughed as his eyes spun.

Phineas snickered "a Rat Allergic to Cheese? Wow. That's rare."

Suddenly, Norm's Eyes Beeped. "Boss. I've got bad news."

Dr D looked Worried "What is it? Cause if it's someone trying to sell me chocaltes, get Rid of them!"

Norm shook his head and said "It's the Heroes. They're back to Take Back Tuff and to Stop you."

The Chameleon Stood Up "Well this is the perfect time to destroy them once and for all. Let's do it!"

Phineas and The Others Gasped. "Ferb's Back already! But how!" Chief exclaimed as Phineas Smiled "Knowing Ferb, he Probally made something to rescue us."

Suddenly, Norm Stood By them along with a Couple of Other Robots. "the Boss Ordered us to Watch you to make sure you don't Escape." Norm Replied as Kitty Sighed "There Goes our Chances of Escaping." She Muttered as they were forced to wait.

In Petropolis Street,

Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella were on their own Cujo Robots While Jeremy, Candace, and Stacey Were on a Tree House Robot Similar to the Ones Phineas and Ferb Built During the Summer. Perry, Dudley, and Ferb Stood on a Cliff over looking the city.

The Now Good Dr Rabies and Jack Rabbit were leading the Army, While Madame Catastrophe Lay nearby. She was Tied up, and Had Tape over her Mouth. "GgGGGGRRRHHMMMPPPPHHHHHH!" She Growled trying to break Free.

Dudley Turned to Ferb and Perry. "so while they're Fighting, we rush to Rescue Ferb's Brother and Kitty and the Chief and Keswick?". he asked as Perry Nodded and Made his Platypus Sound. Ferb Nodded "Right. We Attack when we Get the Signal."

Suddenly an Army of Robots Appeared. Leading them were Snaptrap's Men. There was about as Much as the Cujo Army and They Stopped.

Olly Stepped forward with a Megaphone. "Ahem! By the Order of Snaptrap and Dr Doofenshmirtz, we Order you To Surrender! Especially you Jack and Dr Rabies!".

Dr Rabies Growled as Jack said "we're good guys again so we'll never surrender!".

On the Treehouse,

Jeremy's Eyes Widened and he said "wow. We're really in an animal human world. This is really cool."

Stacey smiled "got that right. This gives me something to do for the summer."

Candace actually Smiled and said "I Probaly won't even bust Phineas and Ferb over this because this is way too Cool!".

Olly turned to his Fellow bad Guys. "Alright. The Boss said if they don't surrender, then attack." nothing happened and Olly Sighed. "that Means Now."

Suddenly,

The evil Robot Army Rushed Forward attacking.

Buford Smirked and Said "Now this is more fun like Beating you up squirt!" he said looking at Baljeet. Baljeet smirked as he rushed forward "Being Bullied has Given me Strength to fight back Finally." he said as he Fought an Evil Robot.

Isabella Turned to Ferb, Perry, and Dudley "Guys. You better Rescue Phineas and the Others. We'll Handle this."

The Three Nodded as they Snuck off. Isabella Smiled as she watched them Leave "Phineas, wherever you are, Please Be Okay."

Dr Rabies Stopped Dudley along With Jack, Who Smiled "Son. Be Careful. And Tell your Mom I'm Sorry."

Jack Smiled and said "And I'm sorry for causing you and Kitty Harm in the Past. Tell them I'm Changed now. We Both are."

Dudley Smiled and Nodded "I Sure Will. Let's Kick Snaptrap's

Butt!" he yelled as he, Ferb, and Perry rushed to Find the others.

Jack and Dr Rabies Rushed to Fight after they left and Candace Cheered as She, Jeremy, and Stacey Controlled the Treehouse to Fight. "Now This is what I call Busting!"

The rest of the Cujo Army was Fighting and all the Citizens of Petropolis were in their Houses, Afraid to Come back out.

What no one Knew, was that Madame Catastrophe had Managed to Free herself during the beginning of the fight and Snuck away to Warn Snaptrap.

At D.O.O.M,

Perry used his Parachute to Land on the Roof of D.O.O.M

And Holding On to Him were Ferb and Dudley.

"Wow. I really have to get me one of those cool 'chutes." Dudley said as Perry Took out a Laser

And Made a Hole in the roof. He Jumped in silently as did Ferb and Dudley.

The Lights were for some Reason off and Dudley Whispered "What happened to the Lights?"

At that Moment, the Lights Turned on as if On Que and they Saw Snaptrap, Doctor Doofenshmirtz, the Chameleon, and Madame Catastrophe Grinning Evily at them.

"Ah Perry the Platypus! It's been a While!" Dr D said as

Phineas, the Chief, Keswick, and Kitty suddenly Saw Them.

"Ferb! you're here!" Phineas Yelled as Kitty suddenly yelled "It's a Trap!".

Dudley Scratched his Head "what are you Talking About?".

The Chameleon Smirked as he Pressed a Button on the wall. "She's Talking about this Agent Puppy."

Suddenly, Metal Cages Dropped on Ferb, Perry, and Dudley out of Nowhere.

Dr Doof Laughed "Well that was Surprisingly Easy."

To be Continued.

Wow. I'm almost Done with This Story already!

Part 5 Won't be up for a while, but I'll get to it as soon as I get a chance. Promise! Hoped you liked this!

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!

P.s,

Read and Review Loyal Readers!


End file.
